


Fan Art: A Feisty Lass (Outlander)

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: Story art I made for an author on AO3.  Created using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without permission and attribution.





	Fan Art: A Feisty Lass (Outlander)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady of Spain (ladyofspain7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofspain7/gifts).



READ THE STORY HERE: [A FEISTY LASS by Lady of Spain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12211605)   (I highly recommend it!!) 


End file.
